


like broken satellites

by violettispaghetti



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, M/M, Slash, The Pacific, Things left unsaid, WW2, feels left unsaid, he's gay, i don't even know _why_, sledgefu, slowburn, the lights, the waltz, they're gay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettispaghetti/pseuds/violettispaghetti
Summary: Snafu si alzò senza fretta dal sedile, raccogliendo le proprie cose, e lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Eugene Sledge, ancora dormiente, ora con il capo reclinato sul finestrino. Sorrise debolmente, immaginando di svegliarlo per un ultimo saluto.A quale scopo?





	like broken satellites

**Author's Note:**

>   
> L'unica cosa che è necessario tenere a mente leggendo questa piccola fic è che è stata scritta in un arco di tempo che va da mezzanotte e quarantacinque alle due e mezza di notte.  
> Perciò in alto i calici e la clemenza, buona lettura!  
> 

  
  


**like broken satellites**  


   


_(...) Our questions ricochet_  
_like broken satellites:_  
_how our bodies, born to heal,_  
_become so prone to die?_  


   
Snafu, nato Merriell Shelton, chiuse gli occhi mentre gli ultimi stralci del polveroso, rugginoso Texas scorrevano al di là del finestrino, e sognò casa. Si era aspettato di vedere la sua stanza, di sentire l’odore di fresco delle lenzuola ( _lenzuola, delle fottute lenzuola di cotone per lui_ , e nel sonno un piccolo ghigno gli increspò le labbra), o il tavolino di quercia all’ingresso, l’unico pezzo di arredamento che sua madre non gli aveva mai permesso di toccare, ma al posto di tutto questo davanti agli occhi della mente si aprirono gli immensi campi della Louisiana in cui lui e i suoi fratelli erano soliti giocare alla guerra, una volta... e il pietrisco davanti al sagrato della chiesa, quello su cui si era sbucciato entrambe le ginocchia una domenica mattina per fuggire dal sermone, gli alberi di limoni alla fine della via del mercato, e...  
  
Il treno ripartì con un sussulto dall’ultima stazione texana e Snafu si riscosse dal dormiveglia. Si tirò a sedere guardandosi intorno con veemenza, instupidito dal calore del sole, dal torpore, dal passato. La signorina di poco prima non era nelle vicinanze. Tanto meglio.  
Davanti a lui, Eugene Sledge si mosse nel sonno. Si era addormentato non molto dopo la fermata di Burgin, lasciando cadere con fatica le ultime parole, le ultime stanche risate prima del ritorno al passato. Immaginò che anche lui stesse sognando casa sua. Casa. Era lì che si tornava ogni volta, giusto? Era sempre lì che li aspettava, anche in mezzo al Pacifico, anche sulle colline fangose di Peleliu, in mezzo alla merda di Pavuvu, o ad Okinawa. Casa era sempre casa, un porto sicuro, un piccolo faro in mezzo al mare di oscurità dentro il quale avevano vissuto durante i mesi e gli anni precedenti.  
Allora perché Snafu non sentiva di esservi diretto?  
Il suo sguardo si rivolse di nuovo a Sledge. Aprì la bocca e la richiuse immediatamente. Poi sorrise, fece per parlare, e in quel momento l’altro spalancò gli occhi.  
«...Oh.»  
 Eugene aggrottò la fronte. «Che c’è?»  
«Niente.»  
«Come niente, mi guardi come se stessi per raccontare la fottuta battuta del secolo.»  
Snafu scoppiò a ridere con poca convinzione. «Stavo pensando a Burgie e alla sua Flo.»  
«Di nuovo?», Eugene fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato. «Se siamo fortunati li vedremo in televisione, la coppia dell’anno degli Stati Uniti d’America.»  
«Sempre che lei ci arrivi, agli Stati Uniti. Visti i precedenti, forse a nuoto avrebbe più fortuna»  
Risero insieme. Un’assistente si fermò accanto a loro per chiedere se desiderassero qualcosa da bere. Rifiutarono mentre l’ilarità andava scemando. Forse era ancora un po’ troppo presto per scherzare su quanto vasto fosse l’Oceano Pacifico, ma in quel momento non sembrava importare granché.  
La Guerra era finita, la vita era lunga, casa era a poche miglia di distanza.  
  
«Be’, buonanotte», disse Eugene, e fece per girarsi dall’altra parte.  
Una strana smania si fece largo nel petto di Snafu.  
«Sledge?»  
«Mmm–mh?»  
«Ti ricordi di quando ti ho soprannominato Sledgehammer?»  
«Sì, fottuto bastardo, me lo ricordo.»  
«Bene, allora farai bene a ricordartelo», Snafu tacque, incerto. « _Stronzo_.»  
Eugene sorrise, gli occhi di nuovo chiusi. Un ciuffo di capelli era illuminato dal sole del tardo pomeriggio, mentre il resto del corpo rimaneva in ombra.  
Era un’immagine in qualche modo rasserenante.  
Infine Snafu si addormentò di nuovo, cullato dalle promesse degli sbuffi della locomotiva.  
  
Non sapeva che Eugene si sarebbe risvegliato un paio di mezz’ore dopo, in piena terra di Louisiana, e lo avrebbe osservato a lungo alla luce del tramonto, chiedendosi a sua volta se anche lui stava sognando la casa verso la quale era diretto.  
  
Snafu si alzò senza fretta dal sedile, raccogliendo le proprie cose, e lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Eugene Sledge, ancora dormiente, ora con il capo reclinato sul finestrino. Sorrise debolmente, immaginando di svegliarlo per un ultimo saluto. A quale scopo?  
_È così che deve andare_ , pensò muovendo i primi passi lungo il corridoio, _avanti_. Oltre la guerra, oltre le ingiustizie, oltre la violenza. Ricominciare da capo, diventare persone migliori. Era ciò che si meritava Eugene.  
Per questo motivo Snafu nato Merriell Shelton, al pari di Lot della Bibbia, non si voltò indietro, e scese dal treno mentre il capostazione annunciava nuovamente la fermata per Jackson, Louisiana. Casa sua.  
  
I loro sguardi aleggiarono a lungo nella carrozza del convoglio continentale, due satelliti perduti nel vasto universo del possibile, su rette parallele che per uno strano caso del destino avevano incrociato il loro corso su un campo di battaglia, per poi perdersi di nuovo.  
   


_(...) We were young enough to sign_  
_along the dotted line_  
_Now we're young enough to try_  
_to build a better life._  
_To build a better life._  


  
  



End file.
